guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justin mark 2003
Please don't capitalise the categories. they should only be capitalised if it is an ingame term Skuld 04:46, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Please use the preview button Skuld 14:04, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ---- Hi, thanks for contributing to the wiki. I have a request... Please do not place "Jade Armguard" under Jade Brotherhood. Place it in the article of the SPECIFIC unit that drops it (for example Jade Brotherhood Knight). Even if the item is dropped by all units in the gang (like the Am Fah Cape), place it in the unit's article, not the gang article. Thanks. --Karlos 15:00, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ---- We don't keep track of weapon drops as they are very random and not much use atm. There is no point splitting them into 3 sections as they only drop 1 material and 1 collectable! Skuld 12:40, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ---- Thanks for setting up the Unique Items (Eye of the North) article! *hugs* X Deity X 23:53, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Preview Hey, please use the preview button before saving any changes to an article. I noticed you saved Xuekao, the Deceptive 4 times in a row. Previewing not only lets you review something before you post, but it also doesn't clutter the recent changes so admins and others can make sure vandalism isn't taking place in any other articles. Thanks --Gares Redstorm 21:05, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Your Weapon skins article ...was too subjective to be a mainspace article and was up for deletion. I moved your article to User:Justin mark 2003/Weapon skins as to preserve your recently started work. I changed the link on your user page to direct you to that page as well. — Gares 08:16, 3 February 2007 (CST) Your character pages Your character pages must be in your user namespace, rather than the main namespace. Create new pages under your namespace by creating a link, such as User:Justin mark 2003/Aldus Feronir, etc and clicking on it. You can also move existing pages by clicking move at the top of an article and typing in the new location. Make sure you type it in correctly or you'll have to move it again. --Vortexsam 16:39, 8 June 2007 (CDT) user template user templates go in user namespaces, you can refer to it by using User:Justin mark 2003/Template:Test Jayvee. -- Xeon 14:18, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Again, what Xeon said. I moved template:info01 and template:armor01 to user:justin mark 2003/Info01 and user:justin mark 2003/Armor01 and edited your pages. Please do not create more personal templates into the template namespace. --Fyren 06:38, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)